Folk
A is a character species on Earth that is somehow immune to the Corruption. They have set up settlements all over the world. Your game character and most of the other characters you interact with are Folk. __TOC__ Folk History Before the Corruption began, Folk conducted trade with many of the monster species'. However, since all the other species have become corrupted, the Folk have dedicated their time to helping cure the monsters. The Ministry of Monsters was formed to have a central intelligence organization to keep track of any areas where corrupted monsters seemed to be out of hand. Made up almost entirely of Folk, the Ministry helps train young Folk to be master trappers, chefs, and farmers to help keep up with the modern demands. They hope to be able to harness Gnomish technology to find the source of the Corruption and put a stop to it. Player Profile You can change your status, title, clothing, hair, and Homestead location from the player profile menu. To get it, just click on your Folk. To change your title, click on the drop down menu at the top of the profile screen. Your player status will appear as a thought bubble above your head when other players hover over your Folk. You can edit your player status from this screen as well. To change your name, appearance, or Homestead location, click on the "Change Folk Settings" button at the bottom of the Player Profile screen. Changing your name and homestead location will cost Bank Notes. You can type in a new name in the white box and click the "Change" button to change it permanently. This will cost 2 to change, so make sure you like the new one. To change the location of your Homestead, click on the "Switch home location" button and the game will show you the world map and ask you to choose a new location for 18 . Changing your appearance will cost the price of the clothing. You can change your hair color, skin color and eye color for free. However, if you want to change your hair style or eye shape it will cost the price of the shape listed. Titles Your Folk can have special titles, unlocked as you progress in the game, that are displayed before or after your character name. Other players can see this by hovering over your character or on your info screen. List of Titles: *'Recruit' - get the Trapper Training Achievement *'Baker' - get Self Raising Plougher achievement *'Lepidopterist' - get Lepidopterist achievement *'Lumberjack' - get Lumberjack achievement *'Junior Alchemist' - complete Begrudging Admittance quest & get Begrudging Admittance Achievement *'the Musketeer' - finish All for one and one for all! quest *'Miller' - get Flour Power achievement *'Sommelier' - get The Finer Things achievement *'Mixologist' - get the Hiccup! achievement *'Trapper' - finish A Real Trapper quest & get A Real Trapper Achievement *'Junior Engineer' - finish Eddie's tasks, the last one is It's net a catapult quest and It's net a catapault Achievement *'Guardian of Stonehenge' - complete Guardian of Stonehenge Achievement *'the Florentine Guard' - complete The Florentine Guard Achievement *'Bearkeeper' - complete the The Bearkeeper Achievement *'Baconeer' - complete the Makin Bacon Achievement *'the Nimble' - complete Nimble Souls achievement *'Chef' - complete the Master Chef Achievement *'Spicy' - complete the Spice Spice Baby quest & Spice Spice Baby Achievement *'Cork Lover' - complete the You're A Corker achievement *'Aqua Trapper' - complete the Making A Splash achievement *'AKA Chris' - complete the What's In a Name? Achievement *'the Master of Vegetables' - complete the Master Of Vegetables Achievement *'Habitual Line Stepper' - complete the Habitual Line Stepper achievement